Thane Luna
Thane Luna (ターネルナ, Tāne Runa) is the new Guild Master of previously defunct Dark Guild Eisenwald, remaking it into Eisenwald Reborn. Having previously served on the Magic Council, Thane has many connections and aims to take down as many Legal Guilds and Magic Council officials as possible in order to fufill a contract with a witch. Appearance Thane's most notable and visible feature is his long vibrant crimson-colored hair that reaches down past his shoulders and a matching crimson goatee. On Thane's right face is also a visible mask similar to one worn around the time of the Victorian age, having a Phantom of the Opera look to it. Thane is often seen wearing a large black trenchcoat with a matching black hat while out on missions or attending meetings. Both of these articles of clothing are laced with golden decorations. Thane's trenchcoat is far more elaborate in desgin than his hat, having a golden sun on its left breast, and even golden pauldrons, reflecting Thane's enjoyment of wealth. When he is relaxing, Thane can often be found wearing an outfit more remeniscent to that of a standard warlod, although blue in coloration. It is in this outfit that one is able to see that his build is fairly muscular and has hardly a trace of fat, being almost the complete prime example of someone in peak physical health. Thane's long hair is more free due to that restraint of the hat no longer existing causing its length to become completely visible and for the mask covering the right side of his face to become more obscurred from the view of others. Thane notes that he often receives more complements in his relaxing clothes, although he feels more refined and kingly in his business attire. Personality Thane has a raw charasmatic aura about his prson that seems to simply draw people to him like moths to a flame. It has been said that Thane has a magnetism that inspires such loyalty that people are willing to follow him straight into the depths of hell. Ironically, Thane himself cares not for anyone he does not have a use for and will easily discard anyone who he decides is "too weak" to continue following him. It is this trait that causes him to not seek to gather the former members of Eisenwald as they lack the strength needed to be capable of serving him to the fullest. Since his time with the Magic Council, Thane has always had an agressive personality, thinking it would be easier to force loose ends under his control instead of relying heavily on diplomacy. His removal from the council and the subsequent suicide of his family led to a mental breakdown where he relishes in the idea of pure destruction and mayhem in order to seek revenge on the more orderly Council. This has followed into his leadership of Eisenwald Reborn, personally cutting down those who decide to run away from a fight instead of staying to fight to the end. History Time with the Magic Council It is currently unknown when he joined the Magic Council, but he is known to have previously been a Sixth Seated Member who frequently opposed the ideas of those around him in favor of a more aggressive style. Fallout Due to his aggresive nature and backroom politics, Thane was set-up to take the blame for a massacre of several villages while he was away on business. Before having a chance to even defend himself, the overwhelming evidence was placed before him; consisting of several "eyewitness testimonies" and a recording of "Thane" leaving a burning village dragging several bodies behind him. Due to the shame surrounding the event, both his wife and son committed suicide out of sheer embarassment. This tragedy followed closely by the other members of the Council stripping him of his position, led to a mental breakdown on Thane's part before he vanished for several years. Start of Eisenwald Reborn Re-surfacing several years later as the Master of a Dark Guild, Thane had rebuilt the Guild destroyed by the infamous Fairy Tail. ''Instead of trying to re-gather all of the previous members of the Guild, Thane focused on finding and recruiting the top mage Erigor. Upon doing so, they devised a plan of kidnapping skilled teenagers and using Thane's Memory Control in order to force Eisenwald Reborn's ideals onto their targets. After the recruitment of several members, the Dark Guild began their attack on the Legal Guilds of Fiore. Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Cursed Eye': Upon exerting himself far past his body's limits, Thane's right eye begins to grow appendages bearing a similar appearance to that of leaves. These appendages slowly begin to extend across his face until it covers him completly before paralyzing Thane completely. His right eye has been cursed by a witch, preventing him from accessing more than 50% of his body's potential during combat. After activating, the eye begins to exude Thane's own Eternano from his body in the form of small golden spheres in a rapid succession, causing Thane to tire out quickly and fall into a coma-like state should he not rest. If he were to ever attempt to remove the eye, it will consume his entire body in a gruesome display as the only way to remove it is to fufill is unknown contract. Magic Memory Control: This is the magic that Thane uses in order to brainwash the many members of his Guild into joining him. Unlike most users of this Magic, Thane places one hand over the target's heart and then the thumb of his free hand on the target's forehead, blocking off past memories and replaces them with memories of being loyal to Eisenwald Reborn. The forged memories often causes those who are forced into the process excrutiating pain and renders them almost catatonic for a period of time, depending on their own willpower. Lightning Magic: Wood Magic: Lightning Tree Magic A fusion of his two previous magics, Lightning Tree Magic has become Thane's primary Magic when he actually decides to fight in a battle himself. When he uses this magic, each tree that he creates starts off as tiny seeds of plasma that he forms from condensing localized electric currents in the atmosphere which can be planted in any spot so that they may take root. These seeds can also take root in human bodies, granting Thane a degree of control by manipulating the electric currents in the body. The seeds can also be dropped into a surface to grow vines, which can then be used as a trap to entwine his opponent or as stepping stones to cross unwalkable areas, such as water. The seeds also have the power to grow into trees so as to use his many tree-like forms for attack and defense. Behind The Scenes *Thane's Memory Control is based on Amon's usage of Bloodbending from Avatar: The Legend of Korra *The idea of kidnapping teenagers and convincing them his ideals are the right choice was inspired by the same idea used in the Power Rangers series. *His Magic is inspired by the Sephirot used in Manga Psyren. Category:Villains Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Eisenwald Reborn Category:Eisenwald Reborn Mage Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character